<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream Life of Ellie Wheeler by BlancaPowell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589191">The Dream Life of Ellie Wheeler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell'>BlancaPowell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love Triangles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die), Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Take matters into your own hands to create the life YOU want</em>.</p><p>Ellie huffed as she closed the tab with the horoscope for the week. Whoever wrote those probably had never had overprotective parents. Ellie’s father would lock her in her room before she’d even think about taking anything into her own hands. Creating the life she wanted was also nothing but a fairytale that would never come true. Not until she lived with her father. He said so himself.</p><p>Ellie sighed as she looked at the opened envelope on her desk. The acceptance letter from Langston was laying there for a few days now, reminding her of her dreams that would never happen.</p><p>She recalled a conversation she had with her father, one of many, when he didn’t agree for her to go to college in another state. Or even city.</p><p>“You can move out only once you’re married. I know too well what girls your age do in college when they are away from home. No way,” detective Wheeler said, ending the conversation, or rather the lecture. Anytime Ellie tried to bring up Langston again, he dismissed it saying he already said what he thought.</p><p><em>How am I even supposed to find a husband if I can’t leave the house? </em>Ellie thought to herself while reading the letter again. Her dream; so close yet so far.</p><p>Ellie looked at the letter again, sighed and put it back into the envelope. She had about twenty minutes before her shift started. The café she was working in was very close to her house and close to the station house where her father worked. He always made sure to pop in for a coffee whenever Ellie was working. She wasn’t sure whether it was because he really liked her coffee or because he wanted to check on her.</p><p><em>Yet another dull day doing the same things over and over again</em>, she thought to herself before closing the door; the words she read in her horoscope still echoing in her head.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Ellie, we’re closing in ten minutes but I gotta go already, will you take care of everything?” Alice, Ellie’s coworker, yelled and Ellie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I will, I will, don’t worry.”</p><p>Alice blew a kiss at her and quickly disappeared. It was almost ten and Ellie was sure no one would come for a coffee at that hour. She wiped the tables and chairs and started unplugging everything when she heard someone coming.</p><p>“We’re closing, sorry,” she said without turning around.</p><p>“There’s still five minutes left and I need caffeine,” she heard a client’s response and she turned around. Ellie tried to come up with something to say but the words wouldn’t come out as she looked at someone who might have as well been a criminal. The leather jacket, the scars; he looked like a criminal.</p><p>“Can’t you just make coffee at home?” Ellie groaned, not caring if the guy was dangerous or not.</p><p>“Treating your customers right I see. Two double espressos, please,” the man slid the banknote towards Ellie. “No change needed.”</p><p>“Jerk,” Ellie said under her nose before she plugged the coffee machine back in. “Why are you even drinking coffee at that hour?”</p><p>“Geez, if I knew the baristas here are so nosy, I’d pick a different place.”</p><p>“Yeah, you probably should have.” Ellie narrowed her eyes. “Name?”</p><p>“What?” the man asked confused.</p><p>“I need your names to write on the cup.”</p><p>“Colt and Mona,” he said and turned away from her. Ellie rolled her eyes as she wrote <em>Moana</em> on one cup and <em>Cold </em>on the other. She smirked a little; maybe it was a bit petty but she was tired and she didn‘t care.</p><p>She plastered a fake smile when she was handing <em>Colt </em>his two coffees.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said and quickly left the building. Ellie looked at the clock. It was already five after ten.</p><p>“Ugh, stupid jerk made me work more than I should,” she murmured to herself as she unplugged everything again. Within merely a minute, the café was closed and Ellie was ready to go. She was just about to head home when she noticed the man who just ordered coffee slowly walking somewhere, looking around as if he was afraid someone was following him.</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder what exactly made me work overtime,” Ellie whispered before taking a few steps in Colt’s direction. At first, she was curious where he was headed and didn’t mean to follow him like a complete stalker. She wasn’t scared; her father was a cop and she knew how to fight very well. And just in case, she also had pepper spray in her bag. Her curiosity grew even bigger when Colt disappeared in an old garage that wasn’t used for a few weeks. The owner of the place, Teppei Kaneko, was a well-known car mechanic but Ellie never saw Colt there and she was sure he wasn’t one of his workers. It didn’t matter now anyway since Teppei died in mysterious circumstances a few weeks ago and his garage was burned on the same night.</p><p>“What is he doing in a ruined garage?” Ellie murmured to herself as she walked around the building in hopes to see what was going inside.</p><p>“Moana? What on Earth is that?” Ellie heard a female voice from inside and immediately looked through the broken window. Colt was standing in front of the tattooed brunette who was looking at her coffee with disgust.</p><p>“Ignore that. The barista was mad at me for coming in the last minute.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you bet I was!</em>
</p><p>“Okay but what kind of petty revenge is that? Asshole.” Mona said and Ellie rolled her eyes. She didn’t like either of them, that was sure.</p><p><em>What am I even doing here? They probably have a secret rendezvous here</em>; <em>nothing is happening.</em></p><p>Ellie took a step back to finally go home; it was time after all. Her father probably would start asking questions if she was late even more.</p><p>“Everything is ready for tomorrow night?” Ellie heard and in an instant she was eavesdropping again.</p><p>“All is ready for tomorrow. Don’t worry, Kaneko.”</p><p>
  <em>Kaneko? Was Colt Teppei’s son?! </em>
</p><p>“I hope so. I just want to sell this stupid car and leave this city for good.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, after your father’s death, the police dropped the case. We’ll do it one last time and we’re done here.”</p><p>“Good,” Ellie noticed how Colt nodded his head and started playing with his coffee cup.</p><p>“Do you know where you’ll go?” Mona asked him.</p><p>“Oklahoma, probably. I have a house there; I’ll lay low for a bit and then I have a few businesses to take care of.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Mona replied and the two fell silent for a moment. Ellie moved slightly to have a better view and noticed something big covered with a black cloth. It didn’t take a genius to realize it was the car Mona and Colt were talking about. Ellie did hear some bits and pieces about illegal car trade that was happening in the state but she never cared too much about it. Until now.</p><p>Her head was spinning as she was slowly making her way back home.</p><p>She could just tell her father what she heard and he would have Mona and Colt arrested; the case would be closed for good.</p><p>But should she really do that?</p><p>It seemed like Colt was doing his father’s job and he would stop after it. Apparently, it was Teppei who was involved in that illegal business so why would Ellie interfere?</p><p>
  <em>On the other hand… Colt was a jerk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No… that’s too easy. And what kind of revenge is that? I got you arrested because you ordered coffee a few minutes before the café was closed? Ugh, pathetic. </em>
</p><p>“Ellie! You’re late! I called you and you didn’t answer!”</p><p>
  <em>He did mention Oklahoma though… Isn’t it where Langston is?</em>
</p><p>“ELLIE!”</p><p>“Huh? Yes, daddy?”</p><p>“Why are you late?” detective Wheeler came closed and sniffed her as if trying to find out whether she drank alcohol or not.</p><p>“A customer came in last minute and ordered a few coffees. I had everything switched off so it took me a while to do that. And then to clean the café. You can check the cameras if you want to,” Ellie shrugged. <em>Please, don’t check the cameras, please don’t check the cameras. </em></p><p>“Hmpf, fine. I believe you.”</p><p>Her father walked back to the living room and turned back on the TV.</p><p>“Daddy…” Ellie started and he looked at her. “About Langston… I need to give them my answer tomorrow and I thought…”</p><p>“We’ve talked about it, Ellie. You’ll go to a college here. Until you live with me you’re not spending any night away from here, is that clear?”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No ‘buts’ Ellie! You can live the house once you’re married but until then, you’re under my protection. End of discussion.”</p><p>Ellie swallowed hard before nodding and heading back to her room. Already in bed, she was reading the acceptance letter again. She really wanted to go there; it has been her dream ever since her mother told her she studied there for a year before she dropped out to move to California. After an extensive research about the university, Ellie decided it was perfect. The only thing she couldn’t predict was her father’s stubborn overprotectiveness.</p><p><em>Take matters into your own hands to create the life YOU want</em>, the words from the horoscope suddenly came to her mind.</p><p><em>Ha! I wonder how exactly I am supposed to take matters in my own hands! I tried but I can’t go to Langston</em>. <em>I can leave the house only after I’m married. As if—</em></p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if… </em>
</p><p>Ellie got out of her bed and started pacing; her mind was racing, million thoughts per second.</p><p>
  <em>I could go to Langston… if I’m married. I’d have to get married tomorrow… It wouldn’t have to be a normal marriage but a fake one. I mean, obviously since I never had a boyfriend. A marriage just to go to Langston. But who…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm. That guy from a café… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, that’s too risky. I mean, he’s doing illegal things, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But on the other hand, if he says no I can always get him arrested. Plus he already lives in Oklahoma so I could go to college.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my gosh, I could go to college!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, stop, Ellie, what are you even doing! You can just take a random criminal from the street to be your husband! Isn’t it taking it too far??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean… he would be a fake husband only… and I wouldn’t live with him anyway. We’d get a divorce once I graduate… or even sooner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ELLIE??? Do you hear yourself?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I DO! And I’m taking matters in my own hands! That’s the only way to break free from my father and move to Oklahoma. Colt will do me a favor by fake-marrying me and I will do him a favor of not telling the police about what they will do. </em>
</p><p>Ellie smiled to herself in the mirror. Maybe there was still a chance. Maybe…</p><p>
  <em>Now, Mr Cold Colt Kaneko… We’ll see how much you value your freedom.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ellie woke up and her face immediately lit up. Today was the day she would finally take matters into her own hands and take a risk to make her biggest dream come true. Was it stupid? Yes, probably, but Ellie was determined. She wanted to go to Langston. She wanted to finally try living on her own. Besides, she wanted to try <em>everything</em> before giving up. And there was still at least—she looked at the phone—twelve hours before she had to send her answer whether she’d be attending the university or not. Twelve hours to execute her plan. At the end of the day she’d either gain nothing, go to college or be dead, if Colt Kaneko turned out to be dangerous. Either way, she wanted to try.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She never took a day off. Her father would know if she did, besides, she needed money. Today was different and Alice promised she’d cover for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ellie was sneaking up into the garage, hoping to meet Colt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Colt and Colt only, </em>she thought to herself. <em>If that weirdo is with him I’m not sure I’d be able to say anything</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was lucky. Colt was sleeping on the mattress, on the floor and there was no sight of Moana, or whatever her name was. Ellie took a deep breath and entered the garage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Through the window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somehow, it felt inappropriate to use the main entrance, considering she was sneaking up. And on top of that, Ellie hoped it’d make a better impression on Colt since he was a criminal. In her head it made a lot of sense, the reality was slightly different, though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What Ellie didn’t predict, was that she, in fact, wasn’t the tallest person, the window was pretty high and there wasn’t any dumpster on the other side of the window so she could climb down. As a result, instead of being sneaky, she fell down and made so much noise that all neighbors could hear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahhhhhhh!” she cried out when her body met with the floor and many toolboxes that she accidentally knocked over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The police are coming, abort mission!” she heard Colt yelling, before he rolled out of the mattress and started running away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! No police, it’s just me!” <em>So much for the good impression, Ellie.</em> “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to knock on the door so I wouldn’t wake you up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you did a <em>great</em> job, then,” Colt snarled as he massaged his neck. He looked at her again as if only now registering that she wasn’t supposed to be here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What… What on Earth are you doing here? Who are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m the barista from yesterday, remember?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geez.” Colt rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you came here because I didn’t thank you for the coffee or something. And may I ask, how did you even find me?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, you forgot your change,” Ellie joked but Colt looked as if she went crazy. Which, to be fair, she did. “I’m joking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Funny,” he replied, with the most serious expression she ever saw. Ellie wanted to run. But first, she had a mission.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen, what I’m about to say may sound crazy but I need you to listen to me—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Umm, can we go back to why you’re here and how you found me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what I was about to say before you interrupted me!” Ellie looked at him reproachingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Amuse me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I followed you yesterday. Just wanted to know the reason why I had to stay extra time at work. I… umm… overheard a thing or two. Listen,” Ellie took a deep breath deciding it was time to cut to the chase. “I know what you and Moana are doing…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mona.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same thing.” Ellie shrugged. “I know it’s illegal and I know now what your father was doing as well. And I also know what you’re about to do tonight. And I also happen to have a police officer for a father and he’d be very grateful for the information I have. But the thing is, I don’t what to give it to him, get it? I think I would benefit more if I didn’t tell anyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, wait. I don’t understand what you’re saying. What is your point? You want to sell me out but … you don’t want to sell me out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, I’m trying to blackmail you! I won’t tell anyone about the car deal tonight if you marry me today and take me with you to Oklahoma,” she finished and looked at Colt expectantly. For someone who has just been blackmailed, he seemed very calm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry but…” Colt shook his head. “I think I’m still sleeping. It’s been a while since I had a vivid dream but here we are. You can disappear now and I need to wake up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ellie sighed and walked up to Colt. She took his hand and pinched him hard, until she could see her nail marks on his skin. He hissed and took his arm away from her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh no.” That was all he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I know it’s not ideal but I really need to go to college and I can’t and—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“IDEAL? You just asked me to marry you. Knowing too well I’m a criminal and you’re a daughter of a cop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My father doesn’t allow me to go to college outside our city, unless I’m married. There’s no other way out. I’m helping you, you’re helping me. You’re not helping me, I’m not helping you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry to say that but I think you’re in the wrong place, sweetheart. Find someone else you can marry, I have a job to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay then. Good luck with your job. Me and a few other cops will come and look at your success tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Colt murmured. “You know I could kill you right now? You know I’m a criminal and you’re not even scared of what I might do to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So? If I can’t go to college, what’s the point?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geez, you’re such a nerd.” Colt rolled his eyes. He looked at Ellie and then at the car, covered with black cloth. “This is unfair. My job is only for one night. And I’ll have to stay married to you for more than one night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not really. I need to be married to leave the house. Obviously, after tonight, we both will go to Oklahoma. I don’t have a place to stay so I’ll stay with you until I find a dorm or something. We’ll be married only on paper and divorce as soon as I’ll settle into Langston.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t marry into a family of cops!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fake-marry,” Ellie corrected him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same thing. What if your father does some research on me? A criminal marrying into a cop family.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax! I’ll handle it. He’s not gonna do anything when we’re still married. Trust me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s… no. I can’t! I’ve done many stupid things in my life but this… This is the worst.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you rather… risk yours and Moana’s freedom?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mona! And no! Of course not. I’ve got things to do…” Colt sighed. “How can I know you’re not lying? That you won’t say something to your father later?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I need your house? And be married to you? Without you, I’d have to stay here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colt ran his hand though his hair. This was an important job. The last one before he would finish his father’s business and start his own. He couldn’t risk it. And that girl was clearly mad. Besides, she said it herself. That marriage would be only on paper. Was this a punishment for his sins? Was everything his did so bad that this was the only way to redeem himself? Was it—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you make up your mind faster? I need to give my answer in less than ten hours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, fine. But if you do anything, you’ll regret it, I promise you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhmm, yaay! Okay, we need to get married asap and send my answer! Hurry up, I still need to pack before my father comes home. Call Moana, we need a marriage witness or whatever. Hurry up!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the past five hours, Colt questioned his sanity more times than ever in his life. First, when he agreed to Ellie’s plan. He didn’t even know her but agreed to marry her. Later, he questioned his sanity when he asked Mona to be his best woman. Mona questioned his sanity, too. Then, he questioned it many more times during the ceremony and finally, when he said <em>I do</em>. By the end of the day, he was certain that it was only a bad dream. He couldn’t possibly marry Ellie. She was the weirdest person he’d ever met. And he, most certainly, met a great amount of weird people in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marriage certificate in his hand, he wondered when he’d wake up from this nightmare and what awaited him next.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>